Pasado , presente y futuro
by Dark-Angel-Amy
Summary: Shadow es un detective que investiga la misteriosa desaparición de las esmeraldas del caos en medio de esto conoce a una misteriosa chica que le ayudara mas de lo que se imagina. Que pasara cuando los sentimientos influyan en su investigación y tenga que elegir?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! Tanto tiempo :') Bueno hoy les vengo con la primera parte de mi secuela! Será protagonizada por Shadow (fuifuiuuu) y por Cristal ( fuifui...quien?) Si bueno este personaje es una creación de mi maravillosa imaginación! Espero que les agrade tanto como a mi. Pense escoger a Amy ,peeeero ella no encajaba con esta historia asi que espero les sea de su agrado! **_

* * *

_**Pasado , Presente y futuro Capitulo I **_

Mi nombre es Cristal. Soy un ser muy especial , pero actualmente soy una erizo de pelaje rojo , vetas purpura y ojos del mismo color. Tengo un cuerpo esbelto y bien formado. Soy nueva en la ciudad y no conosco a casi nadie de por aquí. Mi mejor amiga Rouge the Bat trabaja en las instalaciones de un cuartel en el cual dijo que iba a intentar , bueno , que iba a hacer que me contrataran almenos como secretaria.

-Vamos Shadow no seas tan terco! Te digo que necesitas una secretaria.- Le repetia con voz cansada la murcielago.

-He dicho que no!- Volvio a repetirle hastiado por su insistencia.

-Pero es que no puedes aceptar por una vez en tu vida que necesitas de alguien?- bufo posando su mano sobre su sien arrugandola.

-Todo esta en perfecto orden aquí.-aclaro indiferente.

-Si lo puedo apreciar.- Hablo con sarcasmo observando las pilas de papeles que se acumulaban alrededor de su escritorio.

-No te rendiras verdad?- bufo con desesperacion.

-Mmm …no.- le respondio de forma juguetona.-Ademas es super guapa! No tanto como yo , pero es una erizo.- agrego con voz seductora codeandole picaramente.

-Y eso que?-cuestiono con indiferencia.

-Ugh no te hagas el que no sabe porque lo digo amor.- Le acuso poniendo sus brazos en sus caderas.

-Bien! Si me dejaras enpaz con eso esta bien , pero a la primera que me estorbe la corro!- Accedio no sin antes darle una diminuta advertencia.

-No te preocupes bombon! No te arrepentiras!- exclamo dando un salto y saliendo volando de la oficina.

-Humph.

"Ese erizo negro llego otravez llego de mal humor. Obligado que odia su vida." Pensaba Cristal mientras terminaba de recoger su balcon.

-Hola nena , lista para nuestra noche de chicas?- le cuestiono una emocionada murcielago blanca entrando por el balcon de la erizo con un par de bultos encima.

-Claro! Justo acabo de limpiar.- hablo animada invitandola a pasar.

-Y por cierto , ya tienes trabajo!- Le confirmo con la misma emocion.

-Vaya gracias!- Exclamo abrazando a su amiga.

Pasaron la noche comiendo helado , palomitas , fresas con nutella y toda clase de golocinas. Vieron peliculas de terror y comedia y hablaron de chicos o mas bien Rouge hablo de chicos. Era una noche normal ya para ambas.

-Bueno ya sabes. A las 10:00 te espera el jefe. Portate linda eh!- Le recordaba al salir del departamento.

-Pero no iremos juntas?- pregunto decepcionada y con sus orejas gachas.

-No primor hoy es mi dia libre tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer.- Comento con diamantes en sus ojos.

-Deacuerdo.-acepto dandole un beso en la mejilla para despedirse.

-Nos vemos pronto para que me cuentes como te fue!- completo volando fuera del departamento saliendo por el balcon.

-Acaso nunca usara la puerta como la gente normal?- se pregunto rodando sus ojos y viendo como su amiga desaparecia en el cielo.

Me di una ducha y me aliste para salir. Rouge se habia encargado de escogerme la ropa que usaria asi que ya se imaginaran como seria. Era un traje blanco de falda negra con escote en forma de corazon el cual resaltaba toda mi figura a su maxima expresion , unos zapatos de tacon negros y accesorios blancos me deje la cabellera suelta y solo me unte un poco de delineador de ojos , mascara y un labial transparente.

Al salir del edificio me tope con aquel erizo amargado. La verdad es que hoy no se le veia tan amargado , pero igual y andaba con cara de pocos amigos. El no noto mi presencia y realmente no le di importancia.

"Aquí debe de ser"- Pense observando la direccion que me habia textiado mi amiga.

Ya adentro note algunos trabajadores tomando café , "tipico" , y charlando muy animadamente.

-Hola chicos! Me preguntaba si me podrian decir donde debo ponchar.- pregunto con una sonrisa amigable.

-Claro! Si quieres yo te llevo!- se ofrecio gustosa una erizo rosada de ojos esmeralda.

-Gracias.- acepto asintiendo con una media sonrisa mientras la seguia sintiendo como los ojos de los chicos la observaban con cierto deseo.

-Por cierto soy Amy!- Se presento animadamente.

-Cristal.- se nombro viendo las instalaciones con detenimiento moviendo sus orejas.

-Oye y cual seria tu puesto?- intento entablar conversacion la rosada.

-Ah , sere la secretaria del jefe.- contesto sin interes volviendo a verla.

-Oh. Bueno yo ya debo comenzar a trabajar. Mucho gusto y suerte!- se despidio alegre dejando a la colorada frente a la maquina de ponchar.

-Suerte?- susurro frunciendo el ceño confundida.

Me dirigi a la oficina principal y toque la puerta. Una gruesa voz masculina me indico que podia pasar y en cierto modo me causo escalofrios.

-Ho…hola soy Cristal la amiga de Rouge .

- Se presento con algo de sorpresa al reconocer al erizo negro de vetas rojas y expresion seria que vivia en el mismo edificio que ella.

-Shadow.- Dijo cortante viendola por un segundo y volviendo su mirada a unos documentos que tenia en su escritorio.

Aquella erizo era realmente hermosa , no lo podia negar , y estaba vestida muy provocativa para su gusto por lo que Shadow se tenso un poco al verla y dejo de verla rapidamente.

-Que tengo que hacer?- cuestiono con cierta timidez.

-Archiva todos estos documentos por fecha.- Le ordeno serio apuntando las pilas de papeles a su alrededor.

-Wow hace cuanto no tiene secretaria.-Bromeo al ver el desastre que habia en aquella oficina , caminando para recoger parte de los documentos.

-Nunca.-susurro indiferente saliendo de la oficina.

"Igual de amargado que siempre vecino."Penso rodando sus ojos.

Paso toda la mañana recogiendo todo aquello y los papeles parecian multiplicarse a cada vez que sacaba una pila. Estaba agotada , y mas que nada , aburrida. Shadow entraba y salia de la oficina y cada vez que entraba le entregaba un café a la pobre erizo. A la hora de su break salio corriendo de aquella oficina a comer algo , pero sus compañeros la esperaban afuera.

-Hola Cristal! Como va tu primer dia?- le pregunto alegre Amy.

-Aburrido.- respondio soltando un gran suspiro.

-Ah , oye nos preguntabamos si deseabas salir a almorzar con nosotros.- ofrecio gentilmente.

Cristal observo a un equidna rojo , probablemente del que tanto hablaba Rouge , un erizo azul que la observaba con picardia , un curioso zorrito de dos colas y una conejita crema.

-Ay! Pero que tonta soy! Dejame presentarte al grupo.- agrego rascandose atrás de su cabeza.- Ellos son : Knuckles , Sonic , Tails y Cream!- Los presento muy animada.

-Encantada , soy Cristal.- Se presento con una media sonrisa , sintiendose algo incomoda por la forma en que los chicos le miraban su escote.

-Mucho gusto Cristal!- hablo energico el erizo dandole un guiño de ojo. -Hola.- fue lo unico que dijo Knuckles , se le veia algo ansioso.

-Hey! Mi nombre en realidad es Miles , pero todos me dicen Tails por obvias razones jeje.- le aclaro sonrojado el zorrito.

-Vienes?- le pregunto una dulce conejita.

-Claro porque no!- acepto no muy segura saliendo de alli.

Fueron a una cafeteria cerca de alli. Charlaron animadamente para conocerse un poco mejor. Noto que Cream y Tails eran pareja y que Amy estaba mas que enamorada que aquel erizo azul que no habia perdido ninguna ocacion para decirle cosas bonitas a la colorada. Ya luego de un largo rato era tiempo de regresar al trabajo ,asi que decidieron pedir la cuenta y volver. Debia aceptar que se sentia muy comoda con ellos a diferencia de con su jefe , pero bueno , no todo seria color de rosa.

Entró con pesadez a la oficina , ya Shadow se encontraba alli. Se sento en su escritorio frente al del erizo negro y continuo con su trabajo.

-Oye , puedo preguntar algo?- hablo alfin arta del silencio tan incomodo que los rodeaba. Shadow solo fijo su vista en la muchacha en señal de que hablara.

-Porque siempre eres tan serio? Se que eres el jefe y eso , pero ni siquiera te he visto hablar con nadie ni nada.-Menciono curiosa mordiendo su boligrafo.

-No estoy aquí para socializar.- musito viendola a los ojos.

-Bien olvidalo…-culmino frustrada volviendo a los papeles.

El erizo la observo disimuladamente mientras trabajaba esa erizo tenia algo que le intrigaba.

-Igual y gracias por los cafes. Realmente fueron un alivio para mi.- Le agradecio sin mirarlo ,al sentir como el llevaba rato observandola, mientras guardaba unos papeles.

El solo asintio volviendo a su investigacion en su computadora.

-Sabes ? Pierden el tiempo buscando esas esmeraldas. Desaparecieron porque era mas mal uso el que se les daba que demas. Causaban mas daño que lo que ayudaban .- comento ignorando el antisocialismo de su jefe.

-Tu que sabes de las esmeraldas del caos?- Le cuestiono con algo de intriga mientras le llevaba otra pila de documentos.

-Lo suficiente para saber que a este mundo no pertenecen.- continuo sin interes.-Algun dia lograre terminar de acomodar todos estos restos de arbol?- se dijo a si misma mirando al techo al ver la nueva pila de papeles sobre su escritorio sentandose con pesades en la silla.

-Ya puedes irte.- Le dijo viendola sobre su ombro regresando a su escritorio.

-Yes!- Celebro levantandose de su asiento con una gran sonrisa.

-Intenta venir mas discreta mañana.- pidio sentandose en su asiento sin mirarla.

-Porque? Acaso te distraigo?- bromeo coqueta la erizo parandose frente al erizo negro.

-Confias demasiado para no conocerme.- Agrego serio viendola con el ce~o fruncido.

-Asi soy! Aunque no te interese mi amistad la tienes!- Buenas noches Shady!-Le aclaro acercandose a darle un beso en la mejilla y saliendo de la oficina.

Shadow fruncio mas su ceño y se sonrojo un poco por aquella muestra de cariño por parte de aquella erizo. Sacudio su cabeza quitandose todo pensamiento de su cabeza y continuo con su trabajo. Debia encontrar esas gemas. Era el unico trabajo que se habia convertido en un reto para el y lo haria costara lo que costara.

-Ya te vas Cris?- le pregunto un erizo azul caminando junto a esta.

-Si.- Respondio sin verle.

-Oye necesitas que te lleve?-Pregunto con picardia.

-No gracias Sonic , Tengo mi auto estacionado cerca de aquí.- respontio sin interes.

-Entonces sera para la proxima , nos vemos mañana!- Se despidio alegre desapareciendo en un rayo de luz azul.

"Casi me babea la ropa jajaja" Penso divertida montandose en su auto.

-Asi que aquí te escondes?- musito una oscura voz masculina entre las sombras viendo como el auto de la erizo se marchaba.

Entro a su departemento nerviosa con sus orejas en alerta al sentir que era seguida , cerro la puerta y se recosto sobre esta sintiendose mas segura.

-Vaya alfin llegas!-Exclamo con energia la murcielago encendiendo las luces.

-Estupida! Casi me matas de un infarto! - Le grito la erizo furiosa arrojandole las llaves a su amiga causando que esta riera.

-Jajajaja ay niña asi debes de tener la conciencia! -Bromeo la murcielago.

-Es que sentia que me seguian. No te rias maldita! Jajaja - Se unio a su amiga contagiada por su risa.

-Deben ser cosas tuyas . Ven que quiero saber como te fue!- Dijo invitandola a sentarse junto a ella en el sofa de la sala.

Realmente no se podia quejar. Habia dejado muchas amistades atrás y a su casa , pero todo fuera por su bien ademas le iba muy bien. Su departamento era increible! Tenia vista al centro de la ciudad , una sala enorme con un plasma gigante , una cocina de ensueño con una barra, un cuarto super espacioso solo para ella y lo mejor de todo era que estaba pintado de sus colores favoritos; blanco , purpura , negro y gris. Habia encontrado empleo rapido y aquella murcielago de ojos aqua se habia convertido casi en su hermana. Esa noche Rouge se despidio temprano, hiria con Knuckles a verse en algun lugar. Se recosto observando su techo , estaba algo cansada de la vida que llevaba. Tenia amistades , pero se sentia tan sola. Algo le faltaba , pero que?

Desperto con sus puas alborotadas y con un cansancio horrible. Esa noche no habia podido dormir bien. Ese caso le estaba dando problemas. El ya habia conseguido una de esas gemas cuando fue creado, pero la perdio cuando ocurrio aquel lio en la Tierra. Tomo una taza de café y se fue a trabajar. Almenos no tenia que preocuparse solo de aquel papeleo y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar Rouge tenia razon. Aquella erizo habia hecho mucho aquel dia y a ese paso terminaria pronto.

-Buenos dias Shady!- Saludo animada entrando a la oficina de su jefe.

-Humph!- Solo asintio sin verla.

-Estoy mejor vestida hoy?-Le pregunto coqueta dando una vuelta frente a el escritorio de el erizo negro.

Shadow no pudo evitar verla de arriba abajo. Tenia una camisa blanca de mangas cortas , un chaleco sin mangas en mahon , un pantalon mahon muy ajustado y unas botas blancas.

-Shady?Toma un pañuelo para la baba jajajaj.- bromeo , pero callo gracias a la mirada asesina que el erizo negro le dedico.-Emm de todas formas Rouge me habia escogido ayer la ropa y escondio todo el resto de mi ropa. Si la conoces sabras que no miento.- Explico divertida.

-Lo se.-Dijo sacudiendo su cabeza quitandole la vista alfin y saliendo para hacer mas investigaciones.

-Siempre me deja aquí sola y aburrida no es justo!- bufo con los brazos cruzados haciendo un puchero infantil mientras se resignaba y se ponia a trabajar.

* * *

_**Que tal? Espero que le haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo. Esperó sus reviews! Y si hay horrores ortográficos les pido mil disculpas ya que estoy haciendo todo esto desde el celular! Los esperó la proxima semana en el siguiente capítulo! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bueno aqui les traigo el capitulo numero dos! Veo que no les a gustado mi historia , pero igual y tengo la esperanza que le den una oportunidad :3_**

* * *

Capitulo II

Asi pasaron las semanas. Cristal ya habia terminado de archivar todo y se encargaba de los documentos que llegaban nuevos y en ciertas ocaciones ayudaba a Shadow acompañandolo a sus investigaciones.

Observo el reloj , luego a Shadow y luego a la ventana. En su escritorio no habia trabajo para ella desde hacia media hora y entonces…

-Ahhh no tienes trabajo para mi Shady?-Exploto viendo al erizo con ojos de suplica.

-Ya te dije que no!-Respondio frustrado , ya era la decima vez que le preguntaba lo mismo.

-Awww que lindo te ves cuando te enojas!- Lo molesto con una gran sonrisa posando su cabeza sobre las palmas de sus manos.

-Humph!-

-Oye y que tal si vamos por ahí un rato y nose nos divertimos un rato?-Ofrecio animada parandose frente al escritorio del erizo negro quien la ignoraba a mas no poder.- Ay cierto que tonta soy! Mira divertirse es algo bueno que todos hacemos y que se que si lo pruebas te va a encantar! Se que la primera vez es dificil , pero poco a poco yo te ayudare.- Bromeo aguantando la risa.

-No!- Exclamo enojado.

-jajajaj! Ay perdon , perdon , ok esperame… jajajajja!- explotaba en risa agarrandose en el estomago mientras el erizo solo la veia con molestia.- …Vamossss ! Mira conosco un lugar increiblemente hermoso! Es un lago rodeado de hermosos flambollanesde todos colores y hay caimanes que cazan alli a los venados que van a beber agua y a los conejos tambien!- Le intento convencer ya mas calmada.

-No conosco ningun lugar asi y he recorrido toda la ciudad.- comento con indiferencia.

-Pues no lo hiciste muy bien que digamos. - Agrego mas seria observando el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes de la oficina.

-Bien.- Acepto dudoso parandose de su silla y caminando en direccion de la salida.

-Per…enserio?-Cuestiono con asombro.

-Si.

-Yes! Espera nos vamos en tu auto o en el mio? Cuestiono uniendosele al erizo que ya salia de alli.

-El mio.-Contesto saliendo del cuartel. Al salir todos se les quedaron mirando , pero ninguno de los erizo le dieron importancia. Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento se asombro aun mas.

-Una moto?- pregunto entre perpleja y emocionada.

-Si. Sube.- Le ofrecio un casco y luego su mano. Ella sin quejarse se lo coloco y subio a la moto con energia y abrazo al erizo por la cintura sintiendo como se sonrojaba un poco al sentir el calor de aquel erizo negro. Shadow sintio una sensacion extraña. El contacto de la chica realmente le agrado y hizo que el viaje fuera bastante comodo , incluso por un momento deseo que no terminara. De vez en cuando se veian a los ojos y sus miradas quedaban atrapadas por unos instantes ,pero el erizo decidio evitar aquellos contactos visuales ya que lo estaban desconcentrando.

-Ya llegamos!- Salto emocionada de la moto quitandose el casco.

-Es solo un muro de muzgo.- le aclaro serio.

-No seas tonto! Ven y te mostrare lo que ahí detrás de el.- Sonrio halandolo del brazo y bajandolo de la moto para que atravesara junto con ella aquella falsa pared. Era alusinante. Justo como ella lo habia descrito , en aquella primavera las flores de los arboles creaban una alfombra de colores que rodeaban el lugar.

-Impresionante eh?- Le dijo al verlo casi en shock.

-Lo es.- Acepto saliendo de su trance y viendola a los ojos.

-Ven ahora te mostrare lo divertido jaja.- volvio a tirar de su brazo y lo guio a un flambollan amarillo comenzando a treparlo.

Shadow solo la imito sin entender a que se referia. -Mira alli estan los caimanes.-le señalo a los reptiles en el lago.

-Que tienen de divertidos?- Le dijo en tono serio sentandose junto a la erizo en una de las ramas del arbol.

-Observa.-susurro sin verlo.

En la orilla del lago habia una pareja de venados tomando agua. Uno de los caimanes se percato que tenia una oportunidad y comenzo a acercarse con cautela. La hembra venado de introdujo mas al lago para refrescarse mientras el venado permanecia viendola en la orilla. El caiman procedio a atacar abriendo sus grandes mandibulas y cuando la muerte asechaba a aquella criatura el venado macho aparecio acertandole una patada al caiman ayudando a su hembra. Ya alejados del peligro se podia apreciar como el macho se aseguraba de que la hembra estuviese bien.

-Ojala y alguien entrara en mi vida y me protegiera de esa forma.-susurro algo melancolica viendo la solo la escucho y la observo con detenimiento.- Oye Shady jugamos con los caimanes?- Propuso divertida a su acompañante olvidando aquel sentimiento de soledad que habia vuelto a ella. Shadow solo nego con la cabeza. -Vamos no seas amargado!- pidio dandole golpecitos en el brazo al erizo.

-No.

Se encojio de ombros y bajo del arbol con gran agilidad mientras el solo la observaba.

-Ahora que hara?- se preguntaba en sus adentros al ver como se acercaba a la orilla del cuerpo de agua y comenzaba a provocar a los caimanes.-Lo lamentara.- Bromeo con una media sonrisa.

Un caiman ataco y Cristal dio un salto cayento sobre la cabeza del mismo. Otro la ataco y volvio a repetir lo anterior con una expresion divertida en su rostro.

-Se ve divertido.- Dijo con una media sonrisa.

Bajo del arbol de un salto para decirle a Cristal que ya era hora de marcharse , pero cuando esta lo vio bajar del arbol de distrajo y un caiman la ataco tumbandola al agua. Cristal se golpeo fuerte con una roca del fondo el lago y quedo seminconsiente. Nado a la superficie como pudo y vio como los caimanes la rodearon y justo cuando uno de ellos iba a atacar a la erizo Shadow aparecio golpeando a ese y a todos los caimanes que estaban asechando a la erizo. Shadow se preocupo al ver que ella habia perdido el conocimiento y que sangre comenzaba a teñir el agua cristalina del lugar. La cargo sutilmente y la llevo a su departamento para curarla.

Desperte en una habitacion desconocida y me sobresalte. Intente levantarme , pero tenia un dolor agudo en la cabeza que causo que cayera al suelo. Por suerte hay una alfombra en el suelo que amortiguo mi caida. La puerta se abrio y un ser de pelaje oscuro se acerco rapidamente hacia mi.

-No! Sueltame Mephiles!- grito la erizo con temor.

-Mephiles?Que te pasa Cristal?- dijo soltandola con el ceño fruncido.- Soy yo, Shadow.- Le explico en un intento por que se calmara.

-Como me encontraste!?- Le cuestionaba en su delirio.

"Si no fueras mujer ya estarias inconciente en el suelo"- Penso frustrado.

-Oye! Mirame. Soy Shadow! No Mephiles.- Le intento calmar agarrandola de su menton acercandose a su rostro y viendola fijamente a los ojos.

-Sha…Shadow?- Le nombro saliendo de su trance.-Lo siento no se que me…

-Quien es Mephiles?- Le cuestiono aun sosteniendole el menton.

-Mephiles? …No lo se.-Le respondio con sus orejas gachas y mirada triste. Se sonrojo al ver la falta de distancia entre sus rostros y al sentir la mirada de el fija en ella.

No pudo mas con todo aquello y se abalanzo sobre el y lo abrazo. Shadow se sorprendio por aquella accion , pero le correspondio el abrazo. Era raro lo que sentia , pero le agradaba. Aquella erizo le hacia tener sensaciones que nunca antes habia tenido , pero habia algo extraño en ella y queria saber porque que estaba tan asustada de repente por alguien que no sabia quien era? Quien realmente es ese tal Mephiles con el que momentos atrás lo habia confundido? Increible! Lo confundio con alguien mas , cosa que el mas odia que hagan , y aun asi no se molesto con ella.

-Lo siento. No entiendo que me pasa?- se disculpo sonrojada rompiendo aquel abrazo que parecia eterno.

-No importa.- respondio despreocupado con una sensacion de tristeza en su interior al sentir como sus cuerpos se separaban y tomo entre sus brazos para llevarla a la cama nuevamente y sin previo aviso.

-Oye!- exclamo sobresaltada completamente sonrojada.

-Humph.- La miro serio fijo a los ojos y en cierto modo la calmo. Dejo a la erizo sobre la cama sutilmente y la arropo ella solo lo observaba impresionada , no sabia que ese erizo negro tan serio podria ser tan , tan protector?

-Enserio eres ese Shadow?- Bromeo con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Jumph.-

-Oye donde estamos?-pregunto alfin al no reconocer el lugar.

-En mi departamento.-contesto sin interes.

-Puedo preguntar porque?- le dijo con dulzura.

-Porque casi te devoran una docena de caimanes por tu estupidez.- Respondio serio en tono de regaño con el ceño fruncido.

-Fue culpa tuya!-grito molesta de brazos cruzados.

-Que?- se molesto ante la acusacion.

-Si! Me puse nerviosa al verte !- Confeso al tiempo que se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se llevo las manos a la boca.

-Humph.-Shadow se sonrojo ante aquel comentario y le viro la cara para que no lo notara.

-Aww no sabia que te podias sonrojar asi!- dijo en tono infantil intentando agarrarle uno de sus cachetes mientras reia.

-Basta!- comando agarrandole ambas muñecas.

-jajaja me encanta tu forma de ser.- siguio molestandolo sin intentar safarse de su agarre.

-Asi que te gusto?- le siguio el juego viendola con ojos picaros y una media sonrisa.

-Mmm … y que si si?- Reto acercando su rostro al de el.

Shadow no retrocedio ante tal acto. La belleza de aquellos ojos purpura lo aprisionaron , pero un par de gotas rodaron por un lado del rostro de la erizo y lo hicieron reaccionar. Solto las manos de la erizo y le toco la frente notando que era lo que le ocurria.

-Deliras. Estas hirviendo en fiebre.- Le comento algo preocupado corriendo fuera de la habitacion dejando a una Cristal entre decepcionada y confundida.

Salio en busqueda de medicamentos para la fiebre cuando noto que no estaban solos en el apartamento.

-Hola primor!- Saludo una voz seductora , muy conocida para el , dejando ver a su dueña salir de la oscuridad.

-Que haces aquí Rouge?-Pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-Busco a Cristal. No la he visto desde que salio contigo esta tarde ehh.-comento picaramente con sus manos en las caderas.

-Para que la buscas?- cuestiono sin mirarla buscando los medicamentos.

-Es que tengo que…ahhh asi que si esta aquí eh picaron!-insunuaba cosas guiñandole un ojo.

-Esta herida mal pensada!-le explico harto de sus bromitas que no hacian mas que hacerlo sonrojar.

-Espera! Que le paso?- se preocupo.

-Una roca.- musito sin interes.

-Una que? Donde rayos estaban metidos?- se altero la murcielago.

-Rouge esta bien , ya deja el drama.

- hablo rodando sus ojos.

-Deja que me la lleve.- sugirio mas tranquila.

-No.- nego con la cabeza al tiempo que respondia.

-Pe…-

-No. Y esta vez no me convenceras.- Completo antes de darle la espalda volviendo a la habitacion , ignorandola por completo.

-Almenos se que estara bien contigo.-susurro la murcielago saliendo del lugar.

Shadow fruncio el ceño al entrar y no ver a la erizo en la cama. Paseo su mirada por la habitacion hasta que escucho el sonido de el agua de la bañera en la distancia. Entro al baño y vio a la erizo dentro de la bañera con la mirada perdida mojandose con todo y ropa. Coloco los medicamentos a un lado del tocador y se agacho frente a la bañera.

-Que haces?-cuestiono serio.

-El agua fria ayuda con la fiebre.-le explico sin verle aun abrazada a sus rodillas.

-Con ropa?- comento alzando una ceja.

-Ah es que…- le vio apenada al no saber que responder.

-Mephiles?-completo con la mirada fija en su rostro para evitar ver como la ropa de la erizo se traslucia al ser mojada y dejaba ver atravez.

-Debes de pensar que estoy loca.- respondio cabizbaja con los ojos cristalizados.- Yo misma lo pienso.-susurro.

Shadow agarro una toalla limpia y se la ofrecio a Cristal , al tiempo que cerraba la llave del agua , para que saliera de la bañera. Cristal se puso depie en silencio tomando aquella toalla y envolviendose con ella. Se sento sobre el inodoro y solto un suspiro cansado.

-No pienso que estas loca.- hablo sincero sentandose en el piso frente a ella.- Aunque pienso que deliras con alguien que conoces y le temes.- intento sacarle informacion viendola con el semblante serio.

-Ese es el punto. Siento que se quien es , pero no logro recordarlo.- dijo mirandolo a los ojos alertando sus orejas.

-Humph. Ten te ayudaran con la fiebre y de paso a dormir. -Le ofrecio al pararse y tomar aquellas pastillas para entregarselas a la erizo con un vaso de agua.

-Gracias no quiero seguir diciendo incoherencias.- dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

-Como que te gusta tu jefe?- bromeo galante con una media sonrisa.

-Oye! No lo uses en mi contra!- se quejo ,pero igual y sonreia.- Almenos gane algo con lo sucedido.- confeso seria.

-Que?- pregunto confundido.

-Alfin puedo conocer al amargado y antisocial de mi jefe jajajaja.- bromeo alegre alertando sus orejas.

-Porque haces eso?- le pregunto curioso viendo sus orejas.

-Que cosa?-

-Eso con las orejas.- respondio serio.

-Ahh me ayuda a estar alerta.- dijo sin interes.- Y tu porque haces tanto eso?-Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

-Que?- cuestiono desconfiado.

-Humph! Jajajaja.- rio luego de imitarlo.

-Humph.- dijo sin poder evitarlo.

-jajajajajajajajaja eres gracioso!- exploto en risas.- Auh! Mi cabeza jajaja.- se quejo sobandose en donde habia recibido el golpe con la roca.

-Te vez hermosa cuando ries asi.- solto un cumplido viendola con una media sonrisa.

-Hey! Jajajaj gracias.- respondio con una risa nerviosa sonrojada.

-Eres rara.-confeso viendola con una ceja alzada.

-Primero me alagas y luego me insultas? jajaja pero lo se. Soy espontanea , divertida , bipolar e impredecible , pero me gusta.- se describio con una sonrisa orgullosa viendolo a los ojos.

-A mi tambien.- Confeso.

-Asi que te gusta tu secretaria? - molesto picaramente.

-Y que si si?- Le dijo retante sin poder evitar sonreir.

-jajajajajaja me imitas bien. Oye te puedo pedir un favor?- pidio sonriente.

-Que cosa?- hablo volviendo a su pose seria.

-Me llevas a mi casa?- pidio con ojos suplicantes.

-No.- respondio seco.

-Pe…pero…

-No. Yo te cuidare mientras te recuperas.- comando.

-Ahgg almenos puedo buscar ropa en mi casa? NO me puedo quedar aquí con mi ropa toda mojada.-pidio resignada con una expresion de dolor. Aquel dolor se intensificaba a cada momento.

-Yo la buscare donde vives?- sentencio.

-Eres super terco verdad? Bueno vivo en el octavo piso es el apartamento ciento sesenta y cinco.- explico dandole las llaves que habia dejado sobre el tocador.

-De que edificio?- cuestiono rodando los ojos.

-De este.- hablo sin mas.

-No sabes donde estas y ahora resulta que vives en este mismo edificio?- pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-Ah es que somos vecinos. Tu talvez no me has visto , pero yo a ti si.- dijo sin interes.- Eres mi vecino amargado jajajaja.- bromeo entre risas.

-Asi que soy un amargado?-le dijo retante.

-Si.- hablo divertida.

Shadow sonrio con malicia y se acerco a la erizo amenazante , arrebatandole de un tiron la toalla haciendo que esta se enojara y comenzara a temblar.

-Que haces tengo frio?- bufo abrazandose a si misma en un intento de calentarse para ver como el erizo negro salia del baño junto con la toalla.

- Espera!- grito corriendo tras de el.

-Nadie te manda a tirarte a una bañera llena de agua helada con ropa y luego decirme amargado.- Le recordo deteniendose en medio de la recamara escondiendo la toalla en su espalda.

-Damela por favorrrrr.- rogo temblando haciendo un berrinche infantil.

-NO.- Nego con una media sonrisa.

-Ah no? Entonces no te importa que me seque con otra cosa.- Entonces corrio con una gran sonrisa en direccion a la cama. Dio un salto en espera de caer en las sabanas y empaparlas todas con su cuerpo. Shadow la vio sorprendido y justo cuando Cristal dio un salto para caer en la cama Shadow la cacho en el aire y la aprisiono con fuerza a el girando para que cayeran en la alfombra y la erizo quedara sobre su cuerpo para que no se lastimara. Cristal se sobresalto al sentir como el la agarraba , pero decidio seguirle el juego. Comenzo a forcejear con Shadow , pero lo unico que logro fue que el quedara sobre ella aprisionandola y imposibilitandole cualquier tipo de escapatoria.

* * *

_**Bueno espero saber sus opiniones y que me digan porque no les ha gustado_ :/ y si quieren o no que la continue voten :)**_


End file.
